


Kanashī, Wütend, Desolato

by KHfreak813



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NOT canon to Gankona Unnachgiebig Unità
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHfreak813/pseuds/KHfreak813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot gifted to Arthur Kirkland's Scones. What would happen if the former Axis trio had been met with disgust instead of delight? Jeers instead of cheers? Screams instead of sniffles? Hate instead of love? What would happen if their relationship had been shunned instead of accepted? Alternate spin on the finale of Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità. AU. Geritapan. TRIGGER WARNINGS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanashī, Wütend, Desolato

Congratulations to **Arthur Kirkland's Scones** for guessing the endgame ship correctly in  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! This one-shot is dedicated to you!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile and in ff.net! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

Oh yeah, I came up with this idea all by myself! Cool, huh? :D

By the way, the title translates to 'Sad, Angry, Desolate'. I wonder why? /:

FYI: This story is _NOT_ canon to  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità AND NEVER WILL BE! IT WOULD BE JUST TOO SAD IF IT WAS! DX

That being said, this is the last of the one-shots I'm writing as gifts for guessing the endgame ship correctly, for completing the trivias, and for submitting the photos in Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità, the final one of ten I've written! YES! J:

Sadly, this might be the last thing I post for Hetalia for a while, seeing as I'm going to college in a few weeks and therefore won't have much time on this site. The only thing I'll update is Of Thirty-One Days but that's in the Naruto fandom, so...yeah. And updates there will be sparse too. Summer vacation is just too short and I just don't have the time I used to have! I'm so sorry! ToT

However, as of this one-shot, I've posted eleven stories in the Hetalia fandom which are Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità, Guzzle, Scarf, Wolf, Hakkōna, Seebeck Effect, Kaitō Kokoro, Don't Hide, Of the Third World, Testardo, Persistente, Kimyōna, Komisch, Caldo, Paws and Feet, and this story aka Kanashī, Wütend, Desolato so if you ever want to see what I've written for Hetalia any time soon, you have many options to choose from! (:

Thank you all so much for sticking with me! ^_^

By the way, I have _NO_ actual experience! Just what I have read on fanfiction sites...and my own imagination! nn'

You don't want to know what goes on in my mind...or do you? :P

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

Beep **.** Beep **..** Beep **...** Beep **.…**

How did this happen? How did they let this happen? Just how? How is this even possible? And why to him? Why him?! Why him of all possible countries?!

Tears. Ceaseless salty streams stained two sets of cheeks as black and blue fixed on each diagonal, each peak and trough of the green line flashing across the heart monitor as though their lives depended on it, or more specifically...someone else's. That same someone who lain comatose on the hospital bed. That same someone who had yet to rise to consciousness, completely still. Deathly still. That heart monitor was the only proof that that someone was even alive.

Yet each squiggle grew smaller and farther between.

Beep **.….** Beep **.…..** Beep **….…** Beep **.….…**

A raven man bearing piercing black eyes sniffled, normally stoic ebon orbs swirling with utter misery and desolation. Swirling with despair. "...Why? Why?! Why must Feli-kun have to suffer like this Ludwig-san?!" Sobs tore from the sable's throat as desolate black stared into brown hidden behind closed lids...which might never open again. That very thought choked the speaker up, him having lost the ability to speak.

"...I don't know Kiku." A bulky blond with bright blue eyes muttered. Normally hardened hues had shattered, leaving absolutely nothing but emptiness and melancholy in cerulean depths as they followed the obsidian gaze, equally as devastated. A large hand covered those shattered hues as tremors wracked the thickset frame, running down like earthquakes. "I just don't know Kiku! I just don't know why Feliciano had been the one to suffer like this!"

That oxygen mask did not belong on that face. That IV did not belong in that wrist. That body did not belong on that bed. That hospital gown did not belong on that frame.

That heart monitor did not belong there.

Beep **.….….** Beep **.….…..** Beep **.…..…..** Beep **.….….…**

The ever-slowing beeping of that heart monitor snapped the pair out of their conversation as both rushed to it, eyes gluing onto it as if they would die immediately if they looked away for even one second...or more accurately, as though that brunet male who possessed a long curl on the left side of his head would die immediately. Which they feared more than anything.

A straight line had never been scarier. A monotonous prolonged beep had never been more frightful. A still heart had never been more terrifying.

Those fears were closer than ever to being realized. Far too close. Far. Too. Close.

Beep **.….….….**

Oh no. OH NO! "FELICIANO! WAKE UP!"

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP FELI-KUN!" Two pairs of hands had harshly grasped onto the auburn's frame, roughly shaking it...only for nothing to change. No quickening of the pulse. No increase in breath. No opening of the eyes. No twitching of the fingers. Not even that.

Fresh trails spilled down Japan's and Germany's cheeks as the futility of their efforts crashed onto them full force, their hearts close to stopping as well.

Just why had this had to happen to their precious Italy?!

* * *

_Not as planned. Not as planned. Not. As. Planned. NOT AS PLANNED! NOTHING WAS GOING AS PLANNED!_

_It had been a typical World Meeting what with countries screaming at each other, roughhousing, trying to strangle each other—a certain one attempting to pitch his ridiculous ideas of 'an all-evil destroying superhero' only to be ignored—and with some even trying to kill each other. Yep, your typical World Meeting. Nothing out of the ordinary..._

_...until a certain North Italian had decided to speak up. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Despite not being a certain German, everyone had silenced from sheer shock; Italy was not usually the one to shout after all._ _"I have something important to say! Something of the utmost importance!" The serious look on his face stunned all the occupants in the room...which vanished instantly as a wide grin took its place, the blithe snaking his arms around a certain two nations who sat to either side of him, beaming as he stood, them having to stand with him. "Ludwig, Kiku, and I are dating! We're now the Axis Virgin Trio!"_

_Mouths dropped open. Crickets chirping could clearly be heard. The dropping of a pin was deafening. All was frozen in time. Germany face-palmed. "Feliciano, why the heck did you have to tell the whole world that we're together?" Well, every single embodiment of every single country and micronation was present—yeah Italy told the whole world alright. Tick mark appearing. "And what did I say about that horrendous title?"_

_"Don't be mad, Ludwig-san." A placating hand was placed on a broad shoulder. "We should be proud to date Feli-kun and shouldn't let what others think get in the way of that." Japan sighed. "And if Feli-kun wants to call us that, no matter how embarrassing..." Full-body flush. "...we should be fine with it."_

_Blue eyes softened. "Kiku...you're right." The man turned, making to leave. "Come on, let's go. At least we won't have to keep anything secret now—"_

_"BOOO!"_

_"OBSCENE TRAMPS!"_

_"DISGUSTING!"_

_"EWWWWWW!"_

_"NO! JUST NO!"_

_"UGH!"_

_"BLASPHEMY!"_

_"UNCULTURED SWINES!"_

_Wait?! What's happening?! Why is everyone reacting like this?! Why was no one happy for them?!_

_"Not cool dudes! Not heroic in the least!" A deafening smash resounded, the three flinching at the noise as a blond guy who possessed blue eyes behind rectangular frames and wore a brown bomber jacket stomped over to them, a usually grinning face twisted into the ugliest of scowls. "There's a reason polygamy is illegal in the United States of America! It's just wrong! Just wrong!"_

_An identical scowl distorted the normally soft features of a male appearing to be a tamer version of the latter with a curled ahoge amongst wavy locks. "Now you three must wish you were the invisible ones, huh?"_

_"Canada?!" A gasp left the brunet's lips, ears unable to believe what they were hearing. Too bad they weren't lying._

_The addressed scoffed. "You know my name Italy?" A sneer befitting of the cruelest of monsters crossed a normally kind face. "I want to forget yours you whor—"_

_"Now, now...don't fret." A man who had messy yellow fringes and large brows above emerald orbs smirked. "I have a spell that can do just that." Shrug. "Amongst others."_

_A pale mouth dropped wide open. "Igirisu-san?!"_

_"I am NOT happy." Baleful black bore into the purple eyes of a huge nation dressed in a large coat who bore ashen hair, a smile not on his face for once. Not real. Not fake. Not anywhere._

_The slanted green eyes of a short tawny man with a large forehead rolled. "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Russia for once." A head shook. "And people call ME a faggot." A scoff left his lips. "At least I'm not with two men at the same time!"_

_"POLAND!" Thick hands slammed into the conference table as Germany bolted up, anger of an unimaginable scale blazing on in sapphire fires. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE FELICIANO'S FRIEND!"_

_Slanted green rolled again. "Friend schmend."_

_"I THOUGHT VENEZIANO WAS MY BROTHER!" An accusatory finger was jabbed at said brother by a man who appeared similar to a certain Italian except having his hair several shades darker, his curl on the right side, and bearing an olive complexion, the scream stabbing straight into the sibling's soul. "You are beyond stupid. Even a brain-dead moron is smarter than you." Scoff. "To think you would even think about choosing the Macho Potato. You should have just chosen the Sushi Shrimp and the Sushi Shrimp only you b—"_

_A swift hand in the possession of a man possessing bright emerald hues and chocolate locks covered that foul mouth. "Lovino! You cannot just disown your own little brother!"_

_"I just did." A cold voice sneered as that hand was shaken off. "We are no longer related. I no longer recognize him."_

_Tears filled hazel hues. "Romano-nii-chan—"_

_"You can no longer call me your brother. In any language." Jeering jade stabbed straight into bleak brown._

_BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! "HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO THOSE THREE!" A frying pan flashed, a beautiful lady who had chestnut tresses—pink flowers hanging from the right—as well as emerald hues and was adorned in an elegant dress smacking each and all who had insulted the former Axis._

_"THAT IS SO NOT AWESOME! EVERYONE SHOULD BE PROUD OF WEST, ITA-CHAN, AND JAPAN!" Red eyes narrowed into slits as a man who had white hair along with pale skin heatedly glared at most of the occupants in the room._

_Blue eyes belonging to a guy bearing flowing flaxen tresses and a beard on his face joined in on the leering. "Hungary and Prussia are right! Love is beautiful, no matter what form it takes on!"_

_"Coming from the greatest pervert there is-aru!" A wok flew through the air, a male who possessed brown eyes and had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in oriental robes knocking the frying pan harshly from its owner's hold—_

_—only for several gunshots to ring out, blasting the cookware into smithereens. Smoke sizzled from the rifle held by a short young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut—a white beret on top—and dark flatly colored mint green eyes, this time pointing at a certain three. "Get out of my sight before you three stay virgins forever!" The muzzle pointed at their crouches, the finger on the trigger being closer, closer, oh so closer to being pressed._

_Not as planned indeed._

* * *

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_The brunet had finally ceased running at the speed of Italy, releasing his lovers upon reaching his home. Finally they were no longer at gunpoint. Finally they were no longer under the judgemental stares of almost all of the world. Finally they were safe...for the time being._

_The auburn had bowed down in the deepest of bows, frame trembling wildly as he bowed down before Germany and Japan. "It's my fault! My fault!" Sobs tore from a constricting throat as tears pooled on the ground, the puddle increasing in size and circumference by the second. "I shouldn't have said anything! I should have stayed silent!" The speaker bowed impossibly more, practically sinking into the ground. "...It's all my faul—"_

_"STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE!" A cry escaped the desolate's lips as bulky arms lifted their possessor up, bulky arms trapping him in a tight hug—_

_—along with a lithe pair. "Please do not say such horrible things!" Brown widened beyond belief at the sight of the streams pouring from normally stoic sable. "It is not your fault!"_

_"You're not the one who made them act like how they had!" Caramel cannoned into oblivion upon seeing salty trails of anger and sadness spilling from usually hardened azure. "It's not your fault for how they reacted!"_

_Pale fingers clasped onto a chin, forcing shocked sepia to meet piercing ebon orbs swirling with a myriad of emotions not visible under normal circumstances. This is NOT a normal circumstance. "You did nothing wrong! It is not wrong for you to want others to know of our relationship!"_

_"Although you should have consulted us first and could have had better execution what with that horrendous titl—" A black glare cut the blond off immediately, daring him to continue. Which he didn't. "Anyways..." A throat cleared. "...like I said, at least we don't have to hide now that everyone knows."_

_The clasp softened as sable did too. "Ludwig-san and I are proud to even have the chance to date you, Feli-kun. It is our greatest honor." A smile graced pale lips. "I was telling the truth earlier you know." Pale hands gently cupped fair cheeks, wiping the salty trails away. "We must not let what others think of us get in the way of our love for each other."_

_"Kiku and I love you Feliciano." Thick thumbs joined in on the wiping. "We love you and each other more than anything. Do not forget that."_

_Once limpid brown eyes became limpid once more as the once again blithe more than eagerly returned the embraces, two sets of cheeks heatedly nuzzled as searing kisses were brought to their lips over and over again. "Thank you! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU BOTH TOO SO, SO MUCH!"_

_Everything was going to be okay...right?_

* * *

_"Oh whoops!"_

_It had been a wonderful day. A wonderful, peaceful day. A wonderful, peaceful, relaxing day. Meditating under a nice morning sun, the fragrance of early summer wafting through the back of the Japanese's house, birds chirping magical melodies as butterflies fluttered, all dressed in comfortable yet majestic yukatas...everything had been all three all at once._

_Key words: had been._

_Let's just say the cacophonous crashing of trash cans had ruined the serene atmosphere, the splattering of garbage from said cans tarnishing the beautiful environment._

_And let's just say a certain Asian was instantly on his feet, rushing over to the source of the chaos. "WHO'S THERE?!"_

_"WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK JAPAN?!" The source of that voice threw himself over the fence, revealing himself to be a teenage male bearing maroon fringes and hues in a cerulean jeogori above a white hanbok who had a strange curl which seemed to bear a face in the midst._

_A black brow twitched. "Minami Kankoku-san..." Well, they didn't exactly have the best relationship after all._

_"What are you doing-aru?! We don't have all day-aru!" Guess who?_

_The twitching became even more prominent as said person appeared beside the first. "Chūgoku-san..."_

_"What are South Korea and China doing here?" A blond brow joined in on that twitching._

_Realization suddenly dawned on the brunet. "Wait! How did those cans even get here?!"_

_"Well duh! I threw them over!" The Korean bragged as though he had done the best thing in the world. Far from it._

_The Chinese rolled his eyes as he leapt back out, crashing back in with a large crate, debris from the tarnished wood flying in his wake. However, the Japanese had not taken in any of that over the hissing coming from said crate. Uh oh... "No! NO! NOO!"_

_"You act like filth, you live in filth-aru." Uh oh! UH OH!_

_The other laughed as he threw the latch open, swarms upon swarms of a certain kind of insect crawling out. "He's right you know!" He sneered. "You always talk about 'honor' yet did one of the most dishonorable things possible!"_

_"Taking two lovers is just plain disgusting-aru." The eldest nation scorned while turning his back on the triad, the latter doing the same. "You are no longer my little brother-aru. I wish I had never found you in that bamboo forest-aru."_

_Japan did not even register the cockroaches crawling all over him._

* * *

_"Kiku? Kiku?! KIKU?!"_

_Black. Miserable. Black. Black that was not stoic. Black that was not unreadable. Black that was not calm. Black that was NOT NORMAL._

_The three had moved to Italy's place for two reasons; the first was because Japan's had become far too fetid and unsanitary what with all the cockroaches that had taken residence in said house and the second being that the brunet's beautiful place might cheer him up...might._

_Too bad nothing had changed. "Snap out of it Kiku!" A rough shaking courtesy of Germany changed NOTHING. AT. ALL._

_"KIKU! PLEASE DON'T BE SAD!" Even a warm hug elicited no response. Shock. Nothing was right in the world. Nothing indeed._

_Lifeless eyes stared ahead as a mouth moved on its own. "I am not sad." Lies, lies..._

_"CHIGI! GET OUT OF HERE MACHO POTATO! SUSHI SHRIMP! BRAINLESS BOLOGNESE!" What the?!_

_A mouth dropped wide open at that. "...Brainless Bolognese?" The speaker rushed to his sibling, trapping him in a tight hug. "WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT FRATELLO—"_

_"WE ARE NOT BROTHERS ANYMORE, REMEMBER?!" That sole shout, that single shove...both were more than enough to silence the poor nation, tears pooling in brown orbs. However, jade had yet to lose any of their contempt. "Ever since you started dating both Sushi Shrimp and Macho Potato—" Shiver "—you ceased to be a part of Italy. Ceased to be related to me."_

_Crystalline droplets spilt out as a head rapidly shook. "But I'm still Italia Veneziano! I'm still Italy of Venice! I'm still North Italy!" Sobs wracked the desolate frame. "...I'm still your little brother."_

_"YOU CAN'T JUST DISOWN YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER!" The pure rage of the German would be able to instill utter terror in most people in most cases._

_Most people. Most cases. "Weren't you listening when I was talking to Spain in that World Meeting?" The chastiser scoffed. "I did. Ever since I found out." Too bad neither applied at the moment._

_"Why are you telling Feli-kun to get out Romāno-san?" At least the sadness was gone...only to be replaced by a tranquil fury. "This is HIS house, not yours." Piercing ebon orbs narrowed. "You should be the one getting out Romāno-san, not him."_

_Jade eyes rolled. "I thought you were smart Sushi Shrimp!" The guy tsked as though the answer was obvious. "Since the Brainless Bolognese—" Flinch "—is no longer an Italy, I get everything that once belonged to him!"_

_"But that doesn't make any sense!" The renounced whined. "I'm still—"_

_The temperature suddenly plummeted as a certain Slavic country entered the scene. "It is best to listen to what he says." A slasher smile crossed Russia's lips. "You better get out of Romano's house before I force you out." Knuckles were cracked._

_"Roshia..." A much smaller set of knuckles cracked in response—_

_—only to meet nothing as their owner—and another—was abruptly dragged away at the speed of Italy._

* * *

_"Feliciano? Feliciano?! FELICIANO?! ITALIEN?!"_

_Well, now that Japan's and Italy's houses were no longer available, there was only one place to go...Germany's. The former had stopped there—barely avoiding being violently gunned down by a certain Swiss—within minutes, not slowing down in the least until he got there, not letting go of his lovers until they reached the doorstep of that place._

_Maybe now that they were away from their—recently not so kind—siblings, the Japanese and Italian would cheer up, right? Yeah...no._

_The addressed flinched, snapping from his stupor. "...I thought we were no longer on country name basis Germania."_

_"F-Feliciano." The German flinched in return, blue unable to meet brown. "...I'm sorry." A fist clenched. "It's that I didn't know how else to get through to you!" Usually stern eyes scrunched shut as regret flooded normally harsh features. "...And saying something about pasta just did not seem appropriate right now and saying something had happened to one of us would be too horribl—"_

_A finger silenced the speaker, its owner speaking up. "I understand Ludwig." Uncertain cerulean slowly opened, taking in the sight of brown not being able to meet blue this time around. "And I'm sorry for calling you Germania instead of—"_

_"It's alright." It was the brunet's turn to be silenced by a finger. A large hand cupped a cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "...You must not be able to believe what's happening to us, am I right?"_

_Pale hands placed themselves on shoulders. "You were disowned by your brother just like I was." Tremors shook the normally stoic frame. "...Except Romāno-san was far more harsh about it."_

_"At least he didn't have trash dumped into my yard and unleash cockroaches into my house." Brown squeezed closed, not able to make contact with either black or blue. "...Why are we being treated so horribly just because the three of us are dating and not two?! Why is it such a big deal?!" Tears trailed down despite those lids being shut so tightly, pouring out as though nothing was inhibiting them. "I didn't want to break either of your hearts and love you both! What's so wrong with choosing you both instead of only one and hurting the other?!"_

_Brown shot wide open as gentle thumbs from both wiped at the continuously forming streams. The blond sighed as he stared into shocked sepia. "...It's like asking why skin color and race were once so discriminated against or why homophobia is so strong and prevalent. Believe me, neither make sense yet still receive disproportionate retribution as well."_

_"It is because what we are doing is against the established norm." Sable stared into shocked sepia too. "It is foreign and goes against what most believe in; after all, humans are supposed to be monogamous and in turn, countries also. Therefore, what we are doing is considered disgusting and a repulsive sin by almost everyone."_

_The previous wiping went in vain as fresh streams flooded out, cheeks stained once more. "But I love you both so much and this feels so right! We're hurting no one and are so happy together...so why is this wrong? Just why is it?!" Sobs tore straight out. "...It's my fault for telling everyone, isn't it?"_

_"Feli-ku—" The sound of something splattering onto a surface was heard, cutting Japan off as all three rushed to the source..._

_...which turned out to be kids throwing miscellaneous objects at the flaxen's home. Eggs. Rocks. Roadkill. You name it, it was there. Oh, and it looks like a window was shattered. It was no surprise the owner of said house had stormed out the door, more than ready to explode. "STOP IT YOU BRATS!"_

_"Oh excuse me dirty old man?" A little lad who had bushy brows and blue eyes in a sailor suit sneered, hands on his hips._

_The raven walked out, a grimace twisting usually calm features as he joined the fulvous. "For your information Shīrando-chan, Ludwig-san is actually the youngest of us three with me being the oldest."_

_"Shut up dirty old man!" Sealand screamed._

_A black brow twitched. "I would appreciate it if you shut your mouth Shīrando-chan."_

_"Or what?" Arms crossed. "You'll kidnap me and force me to be a part of your orgy?"_

_An uncharacteristic scowl swept over the normally blithe as he threw the door open, standing right beside his partners. "HEY!" Previously limpid now LIVID brown stared down at the insolent children, their possessor frowning. "Ludwig, Kiku, and I are NOT in an orgy! We're in a loving relationship that happens to have three, not two in it! We aren't any different from couples who are completely in love with each other except instead of being a couple, we're a triad!"_

_"Triad, myriad." The micronation rolled his eyes. "A myriad of problems that is."_

_Seriously, multiple fuses were about to blow. Simultaneously. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"_

_"No, YOU shut up!" A mouth dropped wide open at that; that was the first time ANYBODY ever said that to Germany of anyone and for it to come from a child's mouth..._

_What is the world coming down to?! Where's the respect the German used to receive?! Gone, that's where. Gone down the drain. Into nothingness. Into nothing._

_That was a first. A first that the blond had hoped to never experience._

_That last question from before was all but forgotten amidst the chaos. All had forgotten._

_All but one._

* * *

_"What have I done?"_

_It had been months. Months since Italy had announced their relationship to the whole world. Several hellish, hellish months. Let's just say a certain raven's house had been more of a home to piles of trash and swarms of cockroaches more than it was to its own owner. Let's just say a certain brunet was never allowed back at his home and was threatened by a certain Slavic every time he tried. Let's just say a certain blond's house looked more like a ruined piece of rubble than a place someone actually lived in. At least it was livable. Compared to the other two._

_Those hellish months would have been A LOT easier if a certain wizard aka England hadn't casted a curse on the three, preventing anyone who even had the slightest intent of helping them from reaching them. Voice, writing, physically trying to reach...none of that was possible._

_And so the three had been going at it alone. They seemed to be coping...I guess; Germany was still able to get work done while Japan and Italy could get theirs complete as well._

_SEEMED._

_"Hey Ludwig." The auburn had passed the guy in the hall, giving a small wave._

_A strained wave was given back. "Hallo Feliciano." That hand looked more than ready to morph into a fist._

_"Hey Kiku." Another small wave was given._

_Another strained wave was given back. "Hello Feli-kun." That hand had been a second too slow though._

_Wait?! Did anyone notice anything strange?! No tackling?! No hugs?! No kisses?! Just what's wrong with Italy?! What's wrong with the usually overly affectionate Italy?!_

_The hazel had kept his eyes closed, neither of the two able to see the lack of life in them. The lack of life in normally effervescent, normally blithe brown that were usually full of life. The lack of will to be precise. The will that had been diminishing._

_Until it was gone._

_He could see the hidden anger Germany held at the lack of respect he had been receiving when he was once looked so highly on. He could see the hidden sadness Japan possessed that had replaced his usual zen-like calm, his peace. He could see them trying to hide their immense suffering...only to fail. Each and every time._

_And fail epically._

_Well, it's time to fix his mistake. To right his wrongs. To make what is unaccepted accepted. To make three become two._

_By taking himself out of the equation._

* * *

_One pill. Two pills. Three pills. Four pills._

_Wait?! Just what's happening?!_

_Eight pills. Twelve pills. Sixteen pills. Twenty pills._

_"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault they're so miserable." Dead brown eyes stared at the contents of their owner's hand, the pile of pills gathered...only for more to join._

_Thirty-one pills. Forty-two pills. Fifty-three pills. Sixty-four pills._

_Sixty-four pills. "Everything's my fault. All my fault. All my fault and no one else's. Never anyone else's. Only mine. Only me." Tears more desolate, more miserable than any shed in Italy's life, his 2484 years of existence spilt out in torrents as the hand not holding the bottle of sleeping pills was brought to his mouth. "I don't deserve to live."_

_All sixty-four pills were swallowed down. At the same time._

_"I love you Ludwig, Kiku..." And then hopeless hazel shut, their owner collapsing onto the bed as lids closed._

_Possibly for the last time._

* * *

"I thought he was asleep Ludwig-san."

"But he wouldn't wake up, no matter how much we shook him."

Beep **.….….…..** Beep **.….….…...** Beep **..** **.….….…..** Beep **...…..….…..**

At least the beeping came back on. Beeping that had never sounded so good in both of their lives...yet so terrifying also; if only the beeping hadn't been so slow and weak. If only it could speed up and become stronger. One could dream, right? One could pray to every god in existence, right?

The raven gulped as a wave of foreign emotions washed over him...a wave that was far from familiar and far from good. "...He wasn't breathing and his pulse was so weak. He was so cold and he wasn't moving."

"And then we saw the bottle of sleeping pills in his hand..." Tremors overtook the usually tough nation, shaking him to the very bone.

Japan broke down into tears, no longer recognizable as a stoic country as he threw himself onto Italy's unmoving frame, clasping it tightly in his arms, crying uncontrollably into a shoulder. "JUST WHY DID YOU ATTEMPT SUICIDE FELI-KUN?! JUST WHY?!" A coughing fit broke out as the sable choked on thin air, breath seizing up in his lungs. Only a wheeze came out as the next words were whispered. "...I thought I was the most likely of us three to take my own life one day from my upbringing and you the least. I should have never taken my eyes off of you for even one second." Despite not matching the screaming in volume in the slightest, the weight of the whispered words was no less heavy...or maybe even more so.

"But it looks to be the opposite right now." A usually stern face scrunched up in the most excruciating of pain, a fist pounding into its owner's own skull. "How did we not notice the signs? How did we not pick up on Feliciano's intent to kill himself? How had we not noticed the lack of life and the lack of will for life?" A sudden fury overtook each and every fiber in Germany's very being. "FELICIANO! WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT! RIGHT! NOW!" No screaming. No bolting up. No running out of bed. No reaction. That fury was quick to dispel as misery took its place, bulky arms joining lithe ones in embracing the still frame, both weeping into it. You would not be able to recognize either as the strong nations they actually are if you were to walk in on them at that moment.

Which someone did. "Ahem." The clearing of the throat was somehow overheard over the deafening, heart-wrenching sobs, drawing watery sets of black and blue over to the doctor who had entered the room. "We have more visitors for Feliciano Vargas aka North Italy." And then he walked out as fast as he came in.

"Just who could it be?" Black glanced into blue, the two completely confused.

Just who could it be indeed? The curse would have kept anyone who had even the slightest intent of helping them away—wait, then how had they been able to be near the EMTs or nurses or doctors if the curse kept them away?! They had tried to _help_ the three! _Help_ them! Unless...

"I broke my own curse you know." Black and blue widened beyond belief as the door opened once more, the visitors walking in...and wow were there _a lot_ of visitors. Guess who was amongst them?

America clenched his fist. "I never thought this would happen to Italy man. He was always so happy and cheerful, even more so than me." Blue eyes swirled with the utmost pain and regret as they bore into green. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE ENGLAND?!"

"I don't know." And there was not a hint of scorn in those words.

Poland covered his face. "To see Italy like this, Italy of all countries..." He could not finish as he broke down into a fit of sobs.

"I am _not_ happy." There were genuine tears in Russia's purple eyes.

Canada wept. "I never wanted Italy to become invisible to the point of actually disappearing! I never wanted that!"

"Just how could this be happening-aru..." A look of utter disbelief shone on China's face, the face of the nation who held 4000 years of wisdom...yet could not comprehend anything about the current situation. Nothing made sense.

South Korea bawled. "How could someone with so much spirit end up like this?!"

"I'm scared! I'M SCARED!" Streams flooded from Sealand's eyes as he cried loudly.

Switzerland shook his head. "...I never wanted Italy to be like this."

"Veneziano..." Romano slowly approached Italy's side, appearing as though his entire world was collapsing on him. Appearing as though he had lost everything...which was close to actually happening. Despair and anguish violently swirled in jade depths normally filled with anger as olive fingers gingerly carded through chestnut tresses. "...Il mio fratellino—"

"—I thought Feli-kun isn't your little brother anymore, Romāno-san." The steel edge of that seemingly emotionless voice cut to the very bone, the guy flinching back at the harshness of those words, leaping away as though burned. But he was not the only one spiteful sable had pierced into. "This could be you Amerika-san, Igirisu-san." Japan glared, nothing but hate shining through. "I know you two have had eyes for each other and even started dating a while back." Baleful black narrowed into slits. "Imagine if either of you were discriminated against by basically the entire world, made miserable to the point of attempting suicide? Suicide that might not end in an attempt?" Tears streamed down, lividity and loathing only increasing exponentially with each passing second. "This is what I and Ludwig-san have to go through. Have to go through because of all of you." Acid was spat at each and every nation and micronation who had done wrong, daggers shot straight into each and every heart...only for even more tears to spill out, the glare no longer able to be maintained as the Japanese collapsed onto his unconscious lover's side. "...Feli-kun might never wake up. Those limpid brown eyes might never see light ever again."

"Feliciano could die at any second. He severely overdosed on sleeping pills after all; sixty-four isn't even close to a safe amount." Blue were frozen over as they delivered icy glares to all those responsible. "Feliciano could die and it would be each and every one of your faults." Absolute zero permeated throughout the space. "You would all be murderers for driving such an innocent nation, such an innocent person into the arms of death when he usually embraces those of life. You all took away his will to live." A feral growl tore out. "We might see Feliciano taking a permanent siesta in a coffin. His welcoming warmth would replaced by a hostile coldness forever." A fist clenched as teeth gritted, streams slipping from his own eyes. "This is so close to becoming a reality." Azure flicked to the heart monitor, all eyes following the ever-slowing beeps.

Beep **.….….….…..** Beep **.….….…..…..** Beep **...….….….…..** Beep **...…..….…..….**

Just what had they done?! Why had they done it?! What for?! What was the point?! Not even one did not have those thoughts racing through their minds, heads hung in shame. Guilt did not even _begin_ to describe what they felt.

It was a wonder how palms hadn't profusely bled as nails dug way too deeply into flesh. "THAT LINE COULD GO FLAT AT ANY SECOND AND STAY FLAT ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY! YOUR IGNORANCE! YOUR PREJUDICE!"

"GET OUT BEFORE I GO ON A MURDERING SPREE THAT WOULD PUT KIRA TO SHAME!" That promise was closer and closer to being acted upon.

Who was scarier in that moment...Germany or Japan? No one knows. Nor cared. The killer intent radiating from both would bring even the greatest of beasts to their knees, tails between their legs as they flee. Which they all did.

They would have been dead if they hadn't after all.

Beep **...…...….…..….** Beep **...…...…..…..….** Beep **...…...…...…..….** Beep **...…...…...…..…..**

The ever-slowing beeps instantly snapped the pair from their homicidal rages, worry worry and worry along with absolute fear instantly taking its place as both rushed back to their beloved's side faster than the blink of an eye.

Hate extinguished, replaced by anguish of an unimaginable scale. Tears clouded the Japanese's vision as a violently shaking hand reached down, gently cupping a cheek. "Please don't go." He croaked. Tremors rivaling earthquakes of the greatest magnitudes tore through Japan as his throat suddenly seized up on him, the next words hardly gasped out. "...You are too good for this sinful earth, yet I...we...cannot bear to lose you. Not even for one second. Please stay down here and not ascend into heaven for us...our angel."

"Our world would just be too dark without you in it." Large hands tightly clasped onto limp fair ones as the German took over. "You are our happiness. You are our luck. You are our prosperity. You are Feliciano Vargas, the one who brings us all three...just like what your name signifies." Deafening sobs ripped straight out as a head rapidly shook. "Without you, we cannot have prosperity. We cannot have luck." Germany's breath caught in his throat, him barely rasping out what was to be said. "...We cannot be happy."

Voices of two different pitches melded into one as both leaned in, embracing their lover heatedly without a single trace of hesitation, without a single trace of insincerity. "We love you. We love you so, so much. We love you more than anything, anything that ever existed and will ever exist." Both normally strong nations shared a simultaneous sniffle as their emotions ran rampant, taking complete control over them. "...We need you."

Beep **...…...…...…..…..** Beep **...…...…...…..….** Beep **...…...…..…..….** Beep **...…...….…..….** Beep **...…..….…..….** Beep **...….….….…..** Beep **.….….…..…..** Beep **.….….….…..** Beep **...…..….…..** Beep **..** **.….….…..** Beep **.….….…...** Beep **.….….…..** Beep **.….….….** Beep **.….….…** Beep **.…..…..** Beep **.….…..** Beep **.….….** Beep **.….…** Beep **….…** Beep **.…..** Beep **.….** Beep **.…** Beep **...** Beep **..** Beep **.**

Black and blue shot up, widening with each gradually increasing beep...until they had become the widest of saucers. The sight would have been comical in any other situation but the matter at hand was far too serious to be even remotely funny.

"Uhh..." That single groan was heard over the series of regular, normal beeping, both witnessing previously shut lids slowly opening, their owner struggling to take in what was around him. "...Where am I?" Bleary brown then landed on shell-shocked black and blue. "...Kiku? Ludwig?"

Despite being muffled by the oxygen mask, Italy was somehow audible. That voice would not have been missed even as the tiniest of whispers by those overly attentive ears though. "We are here!"

"We're here!" Arms lithe and bulky only tightened their grasp on that tired frame.

Confused caramel only became more confounded as they took in the unfamiliar surroundings. "...Did I die—"

"YOU _DID NOT_ DIE!" A mouth dropped into oblivion at the rare yet terrifying rage of the normally stoic nation, blazing black boring into bleary brown. "WHY DID YOU TRY TAKING YOUR OWN LIFE?!"

Sapphire fires were no less intense. "DON'T DO SOMETHING SO STUPID EVER AGAIN!" That conflagration threatened to consume everything as rage only fueled the flames. "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"NOR CAN I!" Both blazes died instantly as the two spontaneously broke down into tears, arms nearly crushing the frame clasped within.

Not that Italy had noticed. Or cared. Brown scrunched closed, unable to bear the tears pouring out in torrents from black and blue, a deluge gathering in his own. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" The oxygen mask fell straight off from the force of the sobs that overtook that desolate frame, the brunet no longer recognizable as a blithe spirit as he wept. "You both must hate me now—"

"NEIN!"

"ĪE!"

Two different languages, one same word...no. That one word, that one word with one meaning, that one word that had one meaning despite being in different forms...was more than enough to completely knock the breath from the Italian's lungs as though he had been thrown into the most void of vacuums. His mind was unable to process what was said at all. "...What?"

"WE COULD _NEVER_ HATE YOU!" Japan screamed as pale fingers harshly grasped onto a chin, forcing brown to meet blazing black.

And was promptly forced to meet sapphire fires. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT FOR EVEN ONE SECOND!"

"But..." Bangs hid bleary brown. "I made you both suffer so muc—"

Neither had any of that. "IT IS _NOT_ YOUR FAULT FELI-KUN!"

"NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT FELICIANO!" None of that indeed.

Those words struck deep into the brunet's soul, deep into his doubts, deep into his insecurities. "...It's not my fault?"

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T!" Charcoal depths ignited in the most fiery of flames. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT FOR HOW THEY REACTED?!"

Cerulean seared straight into bleary brown as they were forced to meet once again. "YOU DID NOT TELL CHINA AND SOUTH KOREA TO THROW GARBAGE INTO KIKU'S BACKYARD AND INFEST HIS HOUSE WITH COCKROACHES AND DISOWN HIM! YOU DID NOT TELL YOUR OWN BROTHER TO KICK YOU OUT OF YOUR OWN HOUSE AND DISOWN YOU! YOU DID NOT TELL THOSE KIDS TO VANDALIZE MY HOUSE AND HARASS US!"

"YOU DID NONE OF THAT!" Flames abruptly died out, replaced by the most lifeless of ashes. "If you had succeeded in your suicide—"

Searing cerulean were abruptly put out as well. "—We would have lost our will to live."

"...And taken our own lives." Two became one; two voices merged at that moment.

Were his ears lying to him?! "...Lost your will to live?! Taken your own lives?!" They _must_ be lying! "That isn't possibl—"

"Oh it is." The Asian gave a firm nod. "Who could possibly live without their heart? Who could possibly live without their soul?" He swallowed around the rapidly forming lump in his throat. "...How could we possibly live without you?"

The German was quick to follow. "You are all of those things to us, all of that...and so, so much more." A thick frame trembled wildly. "Don't ever try to take your own life ever again! Don't ever try to commit suicide ever again! DON'T EVER!"

"NEVER AGAIN! PROMISE US! PLEASE!" A shaking of the thin form put any and all leaves to shame.

How could he say 'no' when such an answer would have completely destroyed his lovers? Completely and absolutely? "...I promise."

"FELICIANO!"

"FELI-KUN!"

Yes, he could not say 'no' indeed. No way. No how. "Ludwig, Kiku..." Weak arms wrapped around the two, bringing them slightly closer. Not that it went unnoticed as arms bulky and lithe only tightened their already constricting hold on the feeble frame. Brown happened to flicker up once again, a question swimming in those hues as they glanced about once more. "...Why am I wearing these clothes?" He stared at the light blue gown adorning his body. "Why am I surrounded by these machines?" Hazel took in the heart monitor and miscellaneous medical equipment all around. "Why do I have a needle in my arm?!" Of course he had to see the IV. Confusion only compounded in confounded caramel with each and every passing second. "Just where am I—"

"You are in the hospital." Three sets of eyes flicked back to the door as it opened, the doctor coming back in.

And then he noticed. The pure white walls. The sterilized smell. "The hospital?!"

"Yes." The arrival cleared his throat as he glanced at the patient. "Feliciano Vargas or North Italy, whichever one you prefer—"

A shrug was offered. "Either is fine."

"Okay then Feliciano Vargas..." The man continued. "...do you remember what happened? Before you arrived at the hospital?" A sigh left his lips. "And do not lie."

There was no getting out of this, was there? Nope. "...I was having these...thoughts about how my lovers' lives would be so much better if I were to remove myself from the equation. How they would no longer pay for the suffering I had caused—"

"IT IS _NOT_ YOUR FAULT!" How could such a powerful scream come from such a small frame?!

The largest was no different. "IT NEVER WAS—"

"Please do not act out." A raised hand instantly silenced the pair as the professional commenced his interrogation, turning back to the brunet. "Why did you go with sleeping pills? Why not any other method?"

The questioned flinched. "Well as a country, I can't die of physical wounds. Nor could I die if I tried to hang myself." Two other flinches instantly followed.

"I see..." A contemplating nod was given. "Well thank goodness you're a country, because if anyone else had decided to severely overdose by taking sixty-four sleeping pills, they would have probably died on site—" Even worse flinches followed "—or if by some miracle of miracles they had survived, they would have severe liver failure and permanent brain damage if not outright becoming a vegetable." Two hearts stopped, only restarting once the doctor resumed. "You are very lucky you are a country indeed, because you cannot have any of that. Your body cannot receive permanent damages of any kind as it will always heal them completely. Very, very lucky."

A sigh of relief was breathed. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Same here Kiku." Another came right after.

But that was not all. "I diagnose Vargas with depression; from all the events that occurred in his life within the past several months, he had developed that condition."

"How is that even possible?!" Japan gasped.

Germany wasn't any better. "Feliciano is one of the happiest people I know!" He cringed. "...Until recently."

"Severe life stressors in addition to genetic vulnerability, certain substances such as some drugs and alcohol, and medical conditions can all cause depression." A head shook. "You aren't necessarily born with depression if you have it; you can acquire it too. Even the happiest of people...or countries in this case...can develop depression." He then reached into his pocket, taking out a blank sheet of paper. "I'm prescribing some Zoloft aka Sertraline to treat the depression and will write a referral to a therapist as well."

A mouth dropped wide open. "...Medication?! Therapy?!"

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep

This time, the heart monitor was racing far too fast. Uh oh... "PLEASE CALM DOWN FELI-KUN!"

"CALM DOWN FELICIANO!" Arms bulky and lithe once again wrapped around a now panicking frame, clutching on as though their lives depended on it. Which they did.

Beep **.** Beep **.** Beep **.** Beep **.**

Thank goodness that worked. Thank goodness indeed. Black, blue, and brown snapped back to the doctor as he cleared his throat once again, commencing once more. "Being on medication and going to therapy does not mean you are insane. Both are tools that can combat your depression and prevent it from taking complete control over your life." Arms were crossed. "And since you are a country, that could be thousands of years if not an eternity more." Eyes softened. "Unfortunately, no endpoint has been defined for the treatment of depression, making it hard for patients to know if they have been cured. In addition, depression tends to reoccur if an episode has not undergone complete remission."

"So...it'll never vanish?" Desolation only became more and more evident in once blithe brown.

Even a professional could not keep from feeling sad at such a miserable sight. "As of now, you do not appear to have chronic depression nor do you seem to have recurrent depression nor any other afflictions according to your medical record—" He glimpsed at the clipboard in his hands "—so that in order to achieve complete remission for you, treatment needs to occur for a minimum of nine months for the first acute episode and beyond the disappearance of symptoms, you should experience a minimum of two months of well-being before treatment is stopped."

"...So I won't be like this forever?" Hope entered previously hapless hazel.

A single nod was given. "Yes." A chin was scratched. "As long as you do not skip out on your doses or therapy sessions and take both seriously, you should be treated in practically no time, especially since eleven months at least are nothing to you, right?"

"...I guess." A smile crossed his lips for the first time in forever.

One that had been sorely missed. "Feli-kun!"

"Feliciano!" A warm hug was shared between the triad, a kiss shared between the three.

Sadness became evident in the doctor's eyes at the sight. "To think you were discriminated against for being in a polyamorous relationship when you are so happy and in love...that's just unfair. It even caused depression in one of you." Three sets of eyes snapped back to the man as he continued, a smile gracing his lips this time around. "But support from loved ones will also help the recovery process along—"

"That's why the awesome us are here!" Four sets of eyes watched as the door was thrown open, a certain someone—accompanied by others—barging into the room.

A nurse shyly peeked her head in. "You have more visitors!" And she all but ran out.

"Bruder..." Germany could not help but stare as his brother oh so arrogantly posed, not even able to conjure a shred of anger at the not-so-courteous entrance.

Prussia wasn't the only one present. "Oh I never thought I would live to see the day when Ita-chan gets landed into a hospital!" France wept. "The woe is me!"

"This is such a sad sight!" Spain bawled.

A blur flew in, tackling the Italian in a tight embrace. "ITA-CHAN! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Hungary wailed. It was a miracle the IV wasn't yanked out...or how none of the machines were destroyed.

"I should have never given that advice." A man who wore rectangular glasses and had wavy chestnut tresses—a mole to the left of his lower lip—and was adorned in a fancy blue coat was the last to enter, nothing but melancholy and regret swirling within amethyst depths. "This never would have happened if I hadn't advised Italy to take both Germany and Japan as lovers—"

This time Austria found himself on the ground, frying pan flying. "How stupid can you be stupid aristocrat?!" That's right! Prussia had snatched—or rather was given—Hungary's skillet, having whacked the Austrian on the head for uttering such blasphemy.

"Oww..." The assaulted picked himself up, rubbing at the ever-growing bump on his head. "...Why did you—"

BONG! And the woman had gotten her cookware back, smacking the guy on the back. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AUSTRIA!" No 'dear'?! Uh oh...

"You should be happy that they got together!" The albino glared. "The awesome me sure is!"

The French shook his head. "Their love is some of the most beautiful I've ever seen, and I'm the master of love."

"Congratulations on snagging two hot guys Ita-chan!" The Spaniard whistled.

The bespectacled huffed as he picked himself up, dusting his coat off as he stood. "That's not what I meant; as truly happy as I am that Italy chose both Germany and Japan instead of choosing only one and hurting the other and that all three are happy and in love...I wish they didn't have to suffer so much."

"Austria-nii..." A smile graced the Italian's lips. "I never regretted following your advice you know! Thank you so much!" The bright beaming rivaled the sun. Just like the old times.

Japan bowed. "Yes. Thank you so much."

"Thank you." Germany did so as well.

Red tinted the bespectacled's cheeks as he returned the gesture. "...No problem."

"Wait..." Realization suddenly dawned on the brunet. "Hey Prussia, France-nii-san, Spain-nii, Hungary-san, Austria-nii...how did you guys get in?! Didn't England curse—"

A hand on his shoulder cut him off. "Igirisu-san broke his own curse. He told us that just earlier."

"He did?!" Brown only got wider and wider. "And by earlier do you mean—"

A larger hand cut him off as it placed itself on the other shoulder. "...He visited. In fact, everybody but them was here just earlier." He gestured to the ones who had just arrived.

"Really?! Romano-nii-chan too?!" Nod. A mouth dropped into oblivion as a head wildly whirled around. "Where are they then?! Where?! WHERE?!"

Dark emotions swirled within black deprived of all light. "...Let's just say they were scared off by a threat of mass murder."

"A threat that was not just a threat." Knuckles cracked. Two sets to be precise.

A sigh resounded, drawing the three's attention to France as he spoke once more. "We thought it was strange when we saw all those nations and micronations running out of the hospital you were in as though the devil was at their heels, and as soon as England told us he had dispelled his spell, we rushed in."

Prussia cackled. "And here the awesome us are!"

Spain shook his head. "We always tried to get as close as possible to you three though during these past several months to try to provide comfort but England's spell was far too effective!" He cried. "We couldn't even go to any of your houses or even send a simple message to you thanks to it!"

"...Why did they change their minds then?" That was the greatest question of them all. "Didn't everyone hate us because Ludwig, Kiku, and I are in a relationship? Because the three of us are together and not two?" Germany and Japan were equally as confused.

It was Austria's turn to talk as he cleared his throat, bringing the three's attention back to him. "...It was Romano who had changed everyone's minds."

"Fratello?! Really?!" Shock after shock after shock. Poor boy.

The Spanish nodded. "In your house—the one he had evicted you from and claimed as his own—" Cringe "...Lovino had found the paintings you made of the three of you. He had expected them to be obscene when...they were full of adoration, admiration, joy, love...brimming with emotions of all kinds with the three of you being happy and smiling in each one. He knew right then that you really are in love with Germany and Japan and they love you and came together because of that love. He knew right then that the so-called 'Macho Potato' makes you happy alongside the so-called 'Sushi Shrimp'."

"He realized the horrible mistake he made. That horrible, horrible mistake." Hungary picked up where he left off. "He held an Emergency Meeting and showed everyone the paintings. And then they saw; your relationship isn't disgusting, your relationship isn't sacrilegious, your relationship isn't hideous...it's delightful, wonderful, beautiful, and so much more. They realized the error in their ways."

The French finished it up. "And that must have been when they heard of your suicide attempt—" Everyone flinched "—and rushed over."

"Ahem." All eyes glued onto the doctor who had been silent for quite some time, the man speaking up. "It is strongly advised to not let Vargas see any country outside of you seven to prevent possible triggering...and for each and every one of you to care for him." He glanced at the addressed. "Is that okay?"

The answers were obvious. "That sounds awesome!"

"Oh hon hon hon! I couldn't agree more!"

"Fu so so so! What a great plan!"

"Of course I can take care of Ita-chan! I've been doing so for centuries!"

"...Well I'm basically his father. There is no doubt that I will be there for him."

"Anything for Feli-kun!"

"Only we can help Feliciano!"

The man nodded. "Then it's settled." He glimpsed at the patient. "We'll be keeping you here for the next few days to make sure your vitals are alright and then you are free to go."

"YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Italy was brighter than every star there is and was combined.

Even the doctor was not unaffected. "I'll leave you alone then." And then he was gone, a genuine smile on his face as he watched the eight share a nice, warm group hug.

And the road to recovery began.

* * *

"Congratulations! You're cured!"

The three had moved into Austria's house immediately after the Italian was discharged from the hospital, living with him and Hungary for the time being. Bad Touch made frequent visits to said house, able to stay without fear of being whacked by a certain frying pan.

There was always someone there to make sure Italy took his antidepressants. There was always someone accompanying Italy to therapy. There was always someone hugging and giving Italy words of comfort whenever misery and hopelessness overtook him in waves. There was always someone to do things with Italy, never leaving him alone. There was always someone making sure there would not be a second attempt at suicide, or any at all.

There was always someone who loved Italy with him.

They celebrated so many holidays together; Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's Day, each and every one of their birthdays...it had simply been wonderful. With each and every passing day of eleven months, Italy resembled more and more of his old self...until the resemblance became perfect.

That announcement only attested to that. "YAY!" Once again limpid brown eyes outshone a supernova as their owner tackled a certain seven into the ground, him affectionately rubbing each and every one of their cheeks with his.

"YES! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"THIS IS WONDERFUL, IS IT NOT?!"

"YEAH! AT LAST!"

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

"...I'm glad."

"I COULD NEVER BE MORE HONORED TO HEAR SUCH WORDS!"

"ABOUT TIME!"

That same doctor from before couldn't help but smile at the sight of the crazed cheering and tight embraces exchanged. "Each and every one of you helped Vargas through his recovery and for that...thank you. We could never have cured him without each and every one of you—"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!" A tense silence instantly suffocated the space.

Browning Hi Power and katana instantly came into hand. "Why you..."

"The nerve of you all..." Black and blue glared hate, hate, and nothing but hate at the rest of the world as every other nation and micronation kneeled on the ground, bowing as deeply as possible.

Gun and sword were about to be used—"NO!"—only for a sole exclamation to stop both short, a sole exclamation from their beloved dropping both weapons onto the ground. Italy stood, unusually unreadable brown taking in each and every embodiment before them, pacing the floor from side to side, stride strangely slow and steady, all eyes following his every movement. Once he had crossed from one side to another, he opened his mouth, several hearts racing in hyperdrive.

"I forgive all of you!" Well, Italy could never hold a grudge after all.

To say everyone was completely and utterly shocked would be a _massive_ understatement. Some even didn't take it that well. "WHAT THE HECK FELICIANO?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FELI-KUN?!" Pale hands joined a large pair in shaking the Italian senselessly. "WHAT THEY DID IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

Of course those some just happened to be the brunet's lovers. Did that mean he would change his mind because his lovers want him to? "It's only unforgivable if you make it." Nope. Not at all. The shaking instantly ceased, the auburn smiling as he turned, gazing into each and every stunned set of eyes below. "Forgiveness is defined as the ability to let go of the wrongs someone has dealt another, to let go of that hurt...which I have done." Escaping from his lovers' slackened grips, the hazel walked over to two certain blonds, beaming brightly as he knelt down. "Congratulations on getting together America, England!" A wide grin graced his lips. "I hope you two are happy together!"

"How did you—?!" A certain Briton was at a complete loss for words.

The questioned laughed. "I've heard it from others." The speaker shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"Well thanks man!" The American beamed back as he embraced the English, said English choking on thin air as red ignited his cheeks. One could _swear_ he leaned into the touch though.

Giggling, the brunet moved onto another. "You're always welcome to hang out with me Canada!"

"Italy..." Tears spilt from the Canadian's eyes. To be recognized after being treated as invisible for so long is an indescribable feeling. One that was far from being bad though.

And then another. "Come on Poland! Where's your usual sass?"

"Um, it's right here!" The Polish exclaimed, a smirk on his face. It then vanished, replaced by uncertainty at what was said next. "...Friend?"

A chuckle left the addressed's lips. "...Mend." Slanted green filled with tears. Happy tears. A smile was on the hazel's face as he subsequently moved onto a certain Slavic. "Are you happy Russia?"

"I am happy!" A genuine smile was on the Russian's face as he smiled back.

Thank goodness he wasn't shot as the sepia stopped before a certain trigger-happy someone. "You're a very good older brother, Switzerland."

"You..." The neutral nation could not keep his expression neutral as his lips quirked up. "...Thanks."

The blond locks of a certain micronation were patted as the brunet bent down. "I recognize you Sealand."

"You—you!" And then the lad broke down into tears, blond locks further tousled at the sight.

And onto the Asian nations. "You have a nice spirit South Korea."

"You have a nice spirit too Italy!" The Korean beamed.

The auburn snickered whilst standing, bending to be face-to-face with the eldest, wisest nation. "'There are some things only a heart can choose that the mind is blind to. Think too much, and everything will collapse.'" A smug smile grew and grew as brown took in the growing realization on China's face. "'Let Id lead the way, not Ego.'" And then it was done.

"Oh thank you-aru! Thank you-aru!" The Chinese kowtowed repeatedly, more than grateful for being forgiven.

Forgiveness. Nothing but forgiveness had been visible in kind caramel as their possessor walked around, tears springing in his wake as he had forgiven each and every individual who had wronged him.

And then Italy stopped before one last one. "Ciao fratello!"

"VENEZIANO! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHER!" All stood, bursting into applause as the brothers embraced, both in tears as they hugged each other more and more. Romano bawled. "I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE BIG BROTHER! I DON'T DESERVE THI—"

A finger silenced him. "Don't say that big brother!" Jade stared into blithe brown, barely able to register the hand digging into a pocket, pulling a slip of paper out. "I'm sorry for not celebrating out birthday together!" Disbelief only compounded exponentially as it was placed into olive hands. "Happy late birthday!" And that slip of paper was opened.

"Veneziano..." Droplets splattered onto the picture of the two of them drawn beautifully and masterfully onto that piece of paper, one eagerly embracing another who was scowling yet had a hint of red on his cheeks, pouting. Guess who was who? "Veneziano!" It was a wonder how no bones were broken as arms viced around the younger sibling's frame, the owner of said arms weeping into a shoulder. "VENEZIANO!"

"KESESESESE! THIS IS JUST TOO AWESOME!"

"LOVE OF ALL FORMS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"LOVINO AND ITA-CHAN LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEE!"

"...This is wonderful."

Two throats cleared, both brothers watching as two sets of feet approached. "If this is what our precious Feli-kun wants, then so be it." A smile crossed Japan's lips as he glanced down at the siblings, black staring at one of them. "I forgive you Romāno-san." Black then took in the rest. "Everyone."

"I forgive you and everyone too Romano. That is Feliciano's wish after all." Blue subsequently hardened. "But if any of you ever do what you did to Feliciano again..."

Black hardened as well. "If any of you ever drive Feli-kun to the brink of despair even once more..."

"You will wish you could die conventionally after we're through with you." Dual voices instilled the deepest of fears into each and every soul those words were directed at. No exceptions.

Italy whined as he released himself from Romano's hold, clasping onto his lovers. "Oh come on Kiku, Ludwig! Stop threatening everyone!"

"But—" No buts.

The secret weapon was unleashed. "Please?" Who could say 'no' to those limpid brown eyes?

"...I understand."

"...Okay."

Only those without hearts, that's who. "YAY!" Two countries combusted into flames as a third brought their faces together with his own rapidly approaching, the three sharing a three-way kiss.

"WOOO!"

"YEAH!"

"YYAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

"YES!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"SO ROMANTIC!"

"I'M SO HAPPY!"

"LUCK SURE FAVORED THOSE KIDS-ARU!"

"THIS WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN!"

"GO AT IT!"

"LOVE WINS!"

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"This is perfect."

Delight instead of disgust. Cheers instead of jeers. Sniffles instead of screams. Love instead of hate. This is how it was meant to be.

"Ahem." All celebration promptly ceased with that single clearing of the throat. "I have another appointment in a few minutes." A smile could be seen on the doctor's face though as he glanced at a certain triad. "...Congratulations." And then he was gone.

As per the man's wishes, every nation and micronation began leaving. Instead of being sad though, all were intoxicated with the utmost joy, the atmosphere bright and happy. Being forgiven does that to you. So does forgiving.

However, not all had left yet. "Wait." An olive hand flashed out, clasping onto a fair wrist, stopping Italy in his tracks. Jade met brown as their owner spoke. "I need to talk to you for a bit."

"Is something the matter?" Japan had paused, Germany doing the same as they both turned to face the siblings.

Romano shook his head. "I just need to tell Veneziano something. That's all."

"Like what?" Brows blond and black quirked.

The questioned huffed. "Just get out of here you b—"

"I'll be fine!" A hand quickly covered the dirty mouth, its possessor giving a nervous chuckle. "Just go on ahead! I'll meet up with you later!"

Seriously, you would have to have absolutely no heart to be able to resist those eyes. "...Alright Feli-kun."

"...Okay Feliciano." And then they were gone.

Leaving the two brothers all alone. The elder cleared his throat, catching the younger's attention from where it had been glued onto the retreating forms. "Veneziano...just how much do you love those two? Love the Macho Potato—er Germany...and Japan?"

"...I love them so, so much." Fondness twinkled in honey hues, evident in a soft expression. "I love them to the ends of the earth. I love them to the point I would die for them."

A slow nod was given. "I see." This is perfect. Red tinted the older's cheeks as he faked a cough, face completely crimson as he began again. "I don't have anything physical to give to you as a late birthday present, but I can give you this..."

* * *

"Everything has turned out for the best, hasn't it Ludwig-san?"

Ah, everything was right in the world. South Korea had cleaned up all the garbage while China used his genius and superstrength to exterminate all the cockroaches, making Japan's home habitable once more upon completely spiffing it up. All vandalism had been cleaned off as damages to every window were repaired, restoring Germany's house to its former glory.

Romano had given ownership of Italy's house back to Italy, everything in its rightful place as the triad entered it. And they were still there for the time being, two of them residing in the Italian's room.

The largest nodded. "You know, I'm glad Feliciano chose us both; if he hadn't, I think one of us would have turned into a major stalker and would be miserable as Feliciano was happy with someone else." Wait what?!

"True, true..." Gulp. "I would _never_ be able to hurt Feli-kun though, no matter how much pain I'm in." Sigh. "And because of him, we were able to get past our jealousy and see the good in each other."

Snicker. "Yeah. I hope those green-eyed monsters stay dead." Don't we all?

"I'm immensely grateful to Feli-kun for introducing us to this relationship." A smile graced the Japanese's lips...

...followed by an identical one on the German's. "Yeah..." Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Hey, where's Feliciano?!" The Asian realized the lack of the third as well, both frantically scanning the room for the Italian. "Where did he go—"

"Hey guys!" The sight that greeted the pair dropped two mouths into oblivion, their blood rushing south faster than the speed of light; impossibly short skirt which showcased voluptuous hips and crimson calf-high boots on legs that stretch on for miles, that cute little red bow on a white blouse that hugged all the right places and elegant gloves which encased lithe arms...it was a miracle upon the holiest upon holiest and merciful of miracles that the entire house did not spontaneously detonate in a gory explosion of blood and guts at that very instant. Wink. Two-fingered salute. "Sailor Vene reporting for duty!"

A puddle of blood pooled under the raven. "F-Feli-kun?! W-Where d-did y-you g-get t-that c-cosplay?!"

"Oh this?" The addressed gestured to his outfit, two nations nearly dying as he did so. "I just got it!"

The blond's pants nearly shredded open with how tight they were. "Why the heck are you wearing this?!" Not that he was complaining. A certain part of him certainly wasn't.

"Well you see..." The brunet pranced over, the two nations having to resort to using all of their willpower to stay alive as he plopped down onto the bed, knees spread out as he sat. Gulp. "...for some time, I've been having these thoughts. Some not-so-nice thoughts." The auburn leaned in, placing a hand on the fulvous's chest. "How strong these muscles are and how nice they would feel under my fingertips..." The hand trailed down. "Just how hard these abs are to the touch and how much fun they would be to bounce on..." And even further to the danger zone. "And how this would feel and taste." The sable was not spared. Moving from the shell-shocked German, the Italian crawled up to the Japanese, ebon orbs popping straight out as a gloved hand was placed on his chest this time around. "How nice it would feel to have this cosy chest pressed up against my back..." Down. "How the smooth skin of your belly would feel against my own without anything in between..." And to the surprisingly huge bulge. "And how this would feel and taste as well." Smirk. "I wonder just how much you can expand from your miniaturized state?" Licks lips. "There's only one way to find out." What perverted thoughts! So Germany and Japan weren't the _only_ ones having perverted thoughts?! Oh how deceiving looks are indeed! How could someone who seems so innocent be so dirty?!

Buttons popped. "S-So y-you w-want u-us t-to..." Japan couldn't even finish his sentence.

"B-But w-we're v-virgins!" Blood was pooling under Germany as well. "A-And y-you a-are t-too!" Growing faint. "N-None of us have any actual experience!"

Arms crossed. "So?" Hand on hip. Even fainter. "That doesn't matter to me." The hazel brought his hands to two cheeks. "I want you both to be my first, second, last...and all in between. I want to be yours too."

"Wait..." Realization dawned on the ebon.

Same with the fulvous. "By both of us being your first—"

"I want you two to take me at the same time." Italy laid down, spreading his legs. There was nothing underneath that skirt. "Please?"

Nothing more had to be said. Germany and Japan had pounced Italy, on top of him in a flash. Scraps of fabric flew through the air as the clothes were taken—torn—off in record time. What a waste...eh. Returning the favor, Italy reached up, shredding his lovers' clothes as well. Wow. Even more of a waste...meh.

Black and blue could not unglue from what was below; a fair complexion stretching over smooth, rich skin...pink nubs that looked perfect for sucking on amidst cute pecks...a flat yet toned stomach...nothing covering those legs that stretch on for miles...the pearly fluid leaking from the tip of a raging erection...balls that appeared to be constricting closer and closer to the main body...a rosy, wrinkled little orifice surrounded by round, bouncy cheeks...black and blue really could not unglue from the last, that twitching, spasming hole more than perfect. And they were about to enter that...every drop of blood in their bodies seemed to collect in one specific place on each, both cocks nearly purple.

Brown blown out with lust and desire stared into those hues, a crimson flush on their owner's face. "Am I...satisfactory?"

"What kind of question is that?" Japan chuckled, sable smoldering. Brown eyes widened in shock as lips met his own again, those same lips trailing kisses which encompassed the forehead, both cheeks, a nose, a jawline, a chin, every column of the trachea, the collarbones, and two pecs before stopping above a pink nub.

A moan was torn from the auburn's throat as the second pink nub was taken into a mouth, sucked and licked at followed by the occasional tugging of teeth like the first. Germany's lips formed into a smirk at the noises pouring out uncontrollably. "So cute..." The roaming of those large hands over that rich skin did not help matters. At. All.

And nor did the roaming of a pale pair. That first nub was released as it had pebbled, black staring into brown and the flushed face containing that brown. "So handsome..."

KABOOM! "K-Kiku!"

"Oh Feli-kun..." Once the second nub had pebbled as well, both pairs of lips continued on their quest down, pecking past a slim yet toned abdomen—tongue dipping into the belly button—before traveling down the navel, kissing down a certain trail of fine brown hairs and then stopping once more.

Blue blew out. "Just how tasty would this wurst be?"

"K-KIKU! L-LUDWIG!" Boom. Boom! BOOM! KABOOM!

Looks like the tables have turned, huh? "There's no need to be shy Feli-kun."

"I can't wait to gobble you up." Yep, they sure had.

It's as they say...'the quiet ones are the most promiscuous'. Which was proven true. "Y-You both..." No wonder they are the semes. They shouldn't be running the whole show though.

"NANI?!"

"WAS?!"

Neither had expected to be pressed together, shafts touching as the one responsible flipped around, butt in the pair's faces as he licked, sucked, and roamed his way through forms thick and thin, stopping before two profusely overflowing cocks. "So yummy..." Oh the 69 position sure is yummy.

"FELI-KUN!"

"FELICIANO!"

Both were taken in simultaneously, swallowed down until they struck the back of a throat. No gag reflex?! All those years of wolfing down pasta must have paid off. And paid off big time as the two erections were deep-throated over and over and over and over again, all done without even a hint of choking.

"FELI-KUN! FELI-KUN!"

"FELICIANO! FELICIANO!"

Oh that warm, smooth cavern...the wetness of that strong muscle swirling over both lengths, the sharp yet not unpleasant sensations the slight biting of teeth brought, the constricting of the throat as it continuously swallowed over both heads, the occasional licking of scrotums...how had they not already come out of their skins?

But what kind of semes would they be if they made their uke do all the work? "Feli-kun..." Breath ghosting over the profusely dripping tip, that strong muscle snaked out once again, delving into the drenched slit and pushing back the prepuce before tasting the moist head, lips closing around it, a warm carvern taking more and more of that cock in as that strong muscle swirled around the fat body. Inch by inch was consumed with every powerful suck, teeth gently nibbling on the rock-hard erection as that mouth continued going down, down, down—

—the exact same moment a second strong muscle dug into a puckered hole, delving deep within. "Feliciano..." That certain second strong muscle returned to its quest seconds later.

"KIKU! LUDWIG! KIKU! LUDWIG! KIKU! LUDWIG!" That throat relaxing, taking the head of the pulsing, heavily aroused leaking cock deep within combined with the continuous flicking of a certain gland far inside tore out scream after scream after scream after scream.

The vibrations from each and every scream raced from shafts to spines, screams of two different pitches torn out in return...which in turn caused more screaming from the receiver...and then even more screaming from the attackers...and so on and so on.

There was no end was there? Black and blue exchanged a single glance; it was time. Faster than the speed of light the two switched places, Germany giving the blowjob while Japan the rimjob.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Strong sucking. Tongue snaking around a searing hot, pulsing shaft. Teeth gently biting down and tugging on that delectable erection. The head meeting the back of a smooth throat over and over again. Eager swallowing. A long, strong muscle within a tight cavern. That same strong muscle wiggling around. It savoring and tasting the pulsing, smooth tight hot wet walls. It digging deeper and deeper within by the second. The prostate relentlessly licked and jabbed at. Combine that with the constant changing of widths and lengths as the semes switched places over and over again along with the internal and external massaging of that gland and poor Italy did not stand a semblance of a chance as his orgasm took him completely by surprise. "KIIKKKKUUUUUUUU! LUUDDDDWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" White-hot flashes burst behind closed lids as the brunet came hard, a primal scream torn straight from him as he thrusted repeatedly into the cavern currently engulfing him while climaxing intensely, grip threatening to tear out hair...not that Japan minded; the sucking continued despite the rough, uncontrolled thrusting into his mouth, collecting every drop that was shot...and milking the rest out. Once the last tremor had faded, the softening limb was let go, a kiss given to the now flaccid length.

That wasn't all though. "Kiku." The addressed turned, lips captured. The German slid his tongue into the Japanese's mouth, sampling the sperm gathered there, black and blue clenched shut as the Frenching went on. Both were also extremely close to the edge, the vibrations from the prior screams and arousal of having eaten their lover's semen having brought them there with only one push away from falling over...

And that push was nigh. Neither of the two were able to see the devious smirk crossing the normally sweet nation's lips as a hand patted around, stopping upon feeling a cool metal surface. Upon making sure both were still lost in the moment, the Italian placed that object past his lips, taking both cocks back into his mouth.

"FFEEEELLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIII-KKUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"FFFFEEEELLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

The surprise contrast between the hot cavern and the cold badge provided that push. Hips thrusted uncontrollably into the auburn's mouth, unable to stop as those limbs grew minds of their own, desperately seeking more of that phenomenal feeling, the insistent sucking, biting teeth, swirling tongue which licked from prepuce to base to balls, gluttonous swallowing, and constant pressing of cold to hot driving the pair absolutely crazy. It was a miracle Italy had not drowned in cum as it violently flooded into his mouth from two sources. Maybe it had something to do with him gulping down each wave that poured in. Maybe, just maybe...

The brunet only released what he held in his mouth once the tremors had finally ceased, spitting out the soiled badge—which served its purpose—after gently releasing the softened cocks. Turning back around, the Italian licked his lips, lapping up some of the lingering sperm. Which made those softened cocks harden in an instant. Despite having only ejaculated solely seconds ago.

"Feli-kun..."

"Feliciano..."

The addressed was pulled into arms bulky and lithe, lips crashing into waiting pairs. Tongues instantly slipped out, each tasting themselves as those muscles mingled. Wow was that hot. A third was instantly hard again. Once again. "You guys are so good..."

"Y-You are too Feli-kun." Red exploded on the Japanese's cheeks.

As well as the German's. "Y-Yeah. W-What he said."

"Oh I love you both so much!" Lithe arms wrapped around two frames, the embrace coming full-circle.

A circle which tightened further. "We love you too Feli-kun."

"And each other." A three-way kiss was shared.

Upon breaking apart, a sudden thought raced into the brunet's mind, a question suddenly swimming in caramel depths. "Wait...how are you guys so good? I thought you both are virgins!"

"Uh—Uh..." Crap! Why did Italy have to ask that?! "W-Well...I've done some research..." Aka read a certain stack of magazines.

TOO BAD THEY COULDN'T JUST NOT ANSWER! "E-E-E-Eh...I've read some books..." Eight. At least. Of the yaoi genre.

"How are _you_ so good?!" That one question left two sets of lips at the same time.

A shrug was offered. "Maybe it's because I'm Italian?"

"I see..." Black abruptly flicked up, meeting blue, a single nod shared. It was time.

Germany suddenly caught Italy's lips in his own, twirling their tongues together. Brown eyes scrunched shut, a crimson flush igniting the hazel's cheeks as he lost himself in the Frenching, lost himself in the battle of dominance which he had lost...not that he cared. He could _swear_ a clicking noise could be heard in the distance yet didn't—or couldn't—pay mind to it...until a finger coated in a cool substance abruptly plunged into a puckered hole. "OOOOHHHH!" A head threw back at the foreign yet not entirely unpleasant sensation, lips breaking contact. "K-Kiku! You're—"

"In order to take us in, you need to be stretched out first." A bottle was subsequently held up. "And this lube will make sure we don't hurt you." That finger moved in and out, the digit joined by a second almost immediately. Well, those tongues earlier _did_ allow the process to be sped up. Along with Italy's intense orgasm making his muscles much less tense.

A third had joined in, the three appendages stretching out the tight, tiny hole...along with a fourth, fifth, and sixth—wait what?! "You will be taking in two of us, so this will be necessary." The semes smirked as they curled three fingers each, striking a certain spot—

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"—which turned out to be the uke's prostate. Groans and moans tore out uncontrollably as the gland was abused over and over again, relentlessly and mercilessly brushed at. That wondrous sensation, along with the incredible feeling of two hands on his cock and the tugging of a certain curl, almost made the receiver never want this to end. Almost.

What lain beyond prompted him to reach for the bottle of lube that had been placed on the bedside table, black and blue curious as a generous amount was lathered onto his palms—only to scrunch closed as those same lathered palms clasped onto their rock-hard lengths, smothering them with the liquid as hands dexterously glided over the tips, prepuces, shafts, bases, everything...twisting up and down and up and down and up and down. The gel only added to the mind-blowing pleasure with the suction it introduced, balls tightening as climax was closer and closer to being achieved—wait NO!

"Feli-kun..."

"Feliciano..."

The addressed whined from the loss of those six fingers and two hands, the whining only increasing as he lost those cocks too. "Why did—" A cry escaped as large hands clasped onto his waist, lifting him over to their owner.

"You want to bounce on my abs, right?" A smirk was heard in the German's voice.

A chuckle sounded from behind, a gasp ripped out as he felt something clasp onto him...or someone. "Don't you want to feel my smooth skin against yours with nothing in between?"

"Y-You both!" The feeling of two tips right outside his waiting orifice brought about mixed sensations of anxiety and anticipation. He could not differentiate which from which.

Upon sensing the conflicting emotions, the pair hesitated. "...Are you sure about this Feli-kun?" Fingers gently grasped onto a chin, making brown meet black.

"We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." Brown was made to meet blue as well.

Both made to back off—only to be stopped. "No! I want no _need_ this!" Mind made up. Not a trace of doubt left. Not a hint of hesitation remaining. "I need hot, hard, twitching, pulsing cocks inside of me...yours and only yours." Simmering tears trailed down. "I want to feel those soft skins and every ridge and vein of those fat cocks as they spread me wide open, thrusting in and out of me with abandon, throbbing as they spurt scorching-hot load after scorching-hot load deep inside of me...I want to experience that with you and only you." Blown-out brown stared into black and blue.

"A-Are you sure about this Feli-kun?" Control was slipping by the second—

—close to crumbling completely. "We won't be able to stop—"

"Don't." Steaming streams flooded, the two sensing the hot desire pouring from their beloved. Who were they to deny? "Please, ple—OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unable to hold themselves back any further and having lost all will to do so as all hesitation crumbled away, both had taken voluptuous hips in a rough grip, plunging their cocks in all the way to the hilt in one go, completely buried inside. The double penetration had been a success...and what a success. The Axis Virgin Trio was no more.

A low groan resounded as black eyes scrunched shut, head thrown back. "F-F-F-F-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-I-I-I-I-K-K-K-K-U-U-U-U-N-N-N-N!"

"F-F-F-F-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-I-I-I-I-C-C-C-C-I-I-I-I-A-A-A-A-N-N-N-N-O-O-O-O!" So soft. So tight. So smooth. So wet. So hot, hot, hot. A surfeit of sensations shot up from shafts to spines, racing up into all parts of their bodies in a heartbeat. The two trembled terribly as they struggled to stay still, minds rebelling against every fiber of their bodies. "I-I-I-I—"

"M-Move." Legs suddenly straddled the blond's waist, their possessor using the leverage to repeatedly push the heavily pulsing and straining shafts into his insatiable little entrance, said entrance constricting simultaneously. Tears came to eyes again. "P-Please m-move."

Nothing more had to be said; the penetrators thrusted harshly into that tight hole, said hole eagerly sucking up their cocks each time, pulling them deeper and deeper inside with each greedy gulp. A pounding tempo was set in no time flat, the cocks pounding in faster than the eye could see as the orifice matched that speed as it met each thrust for a thrust, continuously swallowing the overheated flesh. "FELI-KUN!"

"FELICIANO!" That pulsing passage surrounding him and that huge cock pressed tightly against his own just felt too good! The same can be said of the sable though. Just how had neither spontaneously exploded?!

Italy had never felt so full in his life as he continued to bounce up and down on the shafts simultaneously sliding in and out at light speed, a wail rivaling—yet far more erotic than—a banshee's tearing straight from the depths of his very being. "KIKU! LUDWIG! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!"

"We love you too Feli-kun." Pale lips sensually clashed into a fair pair, relaying all the intense emotions the Japanese could never possibly put into words.

Another smashed into those same fair lips, searing his soul into the most smoldering of ashes. "We love you so, so much Feliciano. More than anything."

"I love you as well Ludwig-san." Pale crashed into said country's lips, yet another heated kiss exchanged.

The blond chuckled as they broke apart. "I love you too Kiku."

And the three—somehow—continued to make love for the next twenty minutes, perfectly in sync with bouncing and thrusting not missing even one beat. Black, blue, and brown had swirled with the utmost love, passion, adoration, admiration...and so much more, the intensity only multiplying with each and every passing moment. It was like they were becoming a single entity, three becoming one...which they were. They were each priceless treasures to each other, the most important things there were and ever will be.

Germany and Japan were being pushed closer and closer to the edge...but they must push their uke off first as the semes. And with a tug of a curl followed by a jerk of the cock and stab of the prostate, that had been achieved. "LUDWIG! KIKU!"

"FELI-KUN! LUDWIG-SAN!"

"FELICIANO! KIKU!"

The sudden constricting of that hot, wet, tight, smooth, soft, pulsating passage around those two hypersensitive limbs brought their owners into abrupt completion, the sight of their lover screaming in a volume that rivaled a wailing banshee, face scrunched up in excruciating pleasure, white liquid gushing out not helping matters. Wave after wave of climax struck without even a hint of warning, seed shooting deep _deep_ inside in endless waves, each and every powerful spurt striking a certain gland, the streams applying all the more pressure as the heads had been pressed straight into that spot.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The brunet's cock sprang back to life in an instant despite having ejaculated only seconds before, immediately unleashing another round of cum as the pressure on his prostate had yet to lessen one bit, the second climax ripping loud groans from all three participants as even more fluid painted their abdomens, the additional tight squeeze milking even more semen from the penises within.

Hands large and pale suddenly clasped onto the coming cock, twisting from base to tip, squeezing every drop out as the pulsating passage returned the favor, the three free of lingering sperm as they rode out their orgasms, basking in the warm afterglow as the raven collapsed onto his uke while said uke collapsed onto the blond, the three struggling to catch their breaths. Wow was there a lot of cum splattered onto the two. And wow was there a lot coming out of a reddened hole as both cocks were pulled out, the three rolling off of each other to their proper places on the bed. The endorphins kicked in, the three feeling calm and content as they held each other in their arms, the utmost love swirling within caramel, obsidian, and azure depths.

"Ti amo Ludwig, Kiku."

"Aishiteru Feli-kun, Ludwig-san."

"Ich liebe dich Feliciano, Kiku."

Love. Love. Love. There was nothing but love as the three went to the bathroom together, taking a shower—and making love—in the tub. There was nothing but love as they dressed each other up. There was nothing but love in the gazes they gave each other. There was nothing but love amongst the three.

Something Italy wanted there to be forever.

Black and blue were perplexed at the brunet's choice of clothing; it was a tad bit too formal to just be wearing at home. It was as though he was going on an outing...or a date...or to a restaurant with a date.

"Here goes." Confusion only compounded as a throat cleared, the nervousness in normally blithe brown solely adding to that. Black and blue snapped to brown as their owner finally began. "Ludwig, Kiku...do either of you have any idea what Romano-nii-chan wanted to talk to me about in the hospital that one time?"

Was that even a question? "...No Feli-kun."

"...No Feliciano." Well they weren't allowed to listen in after all.

A bundle of nerves was gulped down. Swallow your fears. "Ludwig, Kiku...we have been through so much together. The Axis, World War II, the Cold War, now...we have spent so much time together." He smiled at Germany. "I've loved you for so long and love you for who you are now, not who you were in the past. You have made me fall for you Ludwig; how you would bother to help me no matter what the problem was, no matter the situation...you were always there for me. You make me feel special. My life just wouldn't be the same without you in it." Leaving the blond's gaping mouth, caramel hues flickered to ebon. "Although we have known each other for less than a century, I feel like we've been together for an eternity. We may seem like completely different individuals with our different personalities, but we're actually pretty alike what with our many similar interests. Your secret warmth has never failed to touch my heart...and I'm so grateful you entered my life. It just wouldn't be complete without you." Honey hues took in two sets of gaping maws. "You both were my first friends, first best friends, and first lovers...and I want us to be so much more."

Gasp. "What are you?!"

"Could it be?!" Fingers covered lips as the breath caught in the raven's throat.

Drop onto both knees. Reach into both pockets, velvet cases in each hand, both popped open to reveal golden bands bearing tiny diamonds all over. "Ludwig, Kiku...will you both marry me?" Heart beating. "I hope the rings are good enough! I made them myself you know!" Tremulous shaking. "I know polyamorous marriages are illegal almost everywhere, but since Romano-nii-chan and I were once priests, we both have the power to marry others and he said he would screw the rules for us as a special birthday present to me and with everyone now accepting us—"

"HAI!"

"JA!"

Italy suddenly found himself on the ground, this time on the receiving end of a shower of kisses as he was hugged tightly. "You both!"

"HAI! HAI!"

"JA! JA!"

Two different languages, one same word...yes. Yes. One word can make or break someone. Thank goodness the word of the former had been chosen and not the latter; Italy did not know what he would have done if the latter had been uttered instead. Thank goodness indeed.

Tears of the utmost joy poured from limpid brown eyes as the blithe heatedly returned the embrace, bringing about his own shower of kisses. "I love you both so, so much my angels!"

"No matter what, I'll always love you both my angels!" Salty streams poured from piercing ebon as Japan cried as well. "My precious lovers!"

Saline trails overflowed from blue as Germany joined in on weeping. "Remember I'll always love you my angels, my precious lovers!"

From sadness comes happiness. From anger comes contentment. From desolation comes solace.

From despair comes hope.

* * *

Translation:

•German: Italien=Italy, Hallo=Hello, Nein=No, Bruder=Brother, Was=What, Ja=Yes, Ich liebe dich=I love you

•Japanese: Igirisu=England, nii-chan=big brother, Minami Kankoku=South Korea, Chūgoku=China, Romāno=Romano, Roshia=Russia, Shīrando=Sealand, Amerika=America, Īe=No, Nani=What, Hai=Yes, Aishiteru=I love you

•Italian: fratello=brother, Italia=Italy, Veneziano=of Venice, Germania=Germany, Il mio fratellino=My little brother, Ciao=Hello, Ti amo=I love you

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
